The Community (Earth-OG69)
The Community is a group of individuals who are known to the public as either saviors or terrorists, all depending on who you ask. Originally, the Community started off as a small group of individuals led by a man named Ignacio who would often go on misadventures in a place known as the Community City. Over time however, it would begin to grow, recruiting member after member, even going as far as to create its own business. At one point, Nikolai Potter would become president of The Community. History As the Community grew, so would its reputation. Due to their actions in dealing with certain threats, the United States government would make a deal with the Community, agreeing to pay them to help fight some of their own battles. Two years later, Igna would turn the Community into a small business called The Community Corporation for the sake of making some extra money. The business would soon prosper, creating a rivalry between the Community and another business known as Da Institute. This rivalry with its leader, Aaron Synner, only lasted for about a year before Da Institute met its downfall at the hands of a Community member named Nikolai Potter. The success did not last long however, as the Community would split into two after a falling out between Igna and Jesse Gromyko, leading to a full scale civil war between them. The war would end with Igna's death at the hands of Gromyko, thus creating further tensions among the members. Years later, a tyrant known as Nick Dalakis would seek domination over the Community, leading to another civil war, forcing Amy Harper to resurrect Ignacio through the use of the Vita Chambers. The war would occur within the span of two weeks, ending with the defeat of Dalakis at the cost of the lives of several members of the Community, though they too would soon be resurrected by Amy. After Dalakis' defeat, Igna would make former retard, Nikolai, the new president. This would result to many changes, most resulting in huge financial success for the Community Corporation. The Community's reputation on the other hand would begin to worsen. As if the civil wars weren't enough, the invasion of two other-worldly beings known as Dark Omar and Dark Ash further dug it's reputation into the ground with the destruction of Manhattan, New York. Due to Dark Omar and Dark Ash completely resembling Community members Omar Enriquez and Ash Demate, they would be the ones receiving all the blame for the impostors' actions. This would force Detective James Allen and the Department of Enforcement Administration to involve themselves in the matter, seeking the arrest of Omar and Ash. After almost a month of this disaster, both doppelgangers would be killed and the truth about Omar and Ash's innocence would be known. Despite the Community destroying yet another huge threat, the people did not feel so sure of the Community as their protectors. This caused Community President Nikolai to personally fund the reconstruction of Manhattan and relocate the Community's Tower in Times Square in order to show the people of New York City that they had nothing to fear. One year later, bombings would occur in order to protest Nikolai and his presidency. At the time, the culprits of these actions were able to completely stay out of sight, leaving their appearances to be completely unknown to anyone. All that was known of them was that they called themselves Death Watch. Eventually, the assassination attempt on president Nikolai forced Community member, Mike Parker A.K.A. Spider-Man to rush in against the assassin, leading to the assassin's suicide and the involvement of the D.E.A. and James Allen. After such an event, the Department of Enforcement Administration declared martial law on Manhattan and the Community would not hear from Death Watch until another year later. When Manhattan was under attack by a new crime syndicate being led by the Faggotish Five, the Department of Enforcement Administration would fight back, but be overwhelmed by the crime syndicate. Within the span of a week, President Nikolai would make a speech addressing the issues, but would be interrupted when the leader of Death Watch and two underlings would fly into the scene. The Death Watch leader would be revealed to be none other than Aaron Synner and Nikolai Potter would argue with him on stage. In the end, Synner gained the support of the people. Known Members * Nikolai Potter * Ignacio * Omar Enriquez * Ash Demate (Green Arrow) * Amy Harper (Formerly) * Henry Gavil (Deceased) * Joe Constantine * Briska (Food Whore) * Jesse Gromyko (Venom/Formerly Jessepool) * Nikos Burdulis (Batman/Complexity Man/Deceased) * Floydo (Deadshot) * Kenny * Mike Parker (Spider-Man/Debt Man) * Tamara Maximoff (Onkle Dolfy/Scarlet Witch) * ISIS Omar (Deadpool) * Julian Kho (Formerly) Rogues Gallery * Aaron Synner * Nick Dalakis * Joseph Williams * Tyrone Heller * Unidentified Death Watch Lieutenant * Jordyn * Tobias * Death Watch * Skull-Fucker (Deceased) * "Dark" Omar * "Dark" Ash * Zolomonas * The Faggotish Five * Unstable Ivy * Batwhore * Copycat John * Savi Tar Allen * Julian Kho * Petros Parkeropoulos * Ben Parkeropoulos * Kaine Parkeropoulos * Jeremiah Tar * Desperado Enforcement LLC * Abel S. Tesfaye